The Silent Doll
by InactiveAnon
Summary: Malik says his puppet Strings went crazy after killing his parents. It’s not like he was going to tell the truth, especially when the truth is he only wanted to be the best mime ever...and failed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Silent Doll**

By: Blood.Engel.Yuzuki

Summary: Based off Manga #13. According to Malik his puppet Strings went crazy and locked up his emotions after killing his parents. It's not like he was going to tell the truth, especially when the truth is Strings only wanted to be the best mime ever...and failed.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer...I don't own any Anime, Manga, movies, books, or magazines.

Number of Acts: Four.

Status: Finished.

Date Written: Friday, June 30, 2006

Date Finished: Friday, June 30, 2006

- - - - - - - - - -

Act One: The Origin of Strings

Once upon a time in the city of Domino, Japan there was a short, lanky man named Strings. Of course, Strings wasn't his real name. His real name was Gregory Stan Moony. You see now why he preferred "Strings", a nickname he earned one fateful day in fourth grade when the strings of his suspenders got caught on a the back of a pick-up truck. Next thing little Strings knew the truck was pulling him along at sixty miles per hour and his suspenders were beginning to break.

Long story short, his suspenders ripped. Oh, how they did rip.

That's why you never, ever, ever wear suspenders, and therefore pants that are way too big for you.

Yes, that fateful day everyone learned the disturbing fact that Strings wore neither boxers nor briefs.

And that is when Strings' mental trauma began.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silent Doll**

By: Blood.Engel.Yuzuki

Summary: Based off Manga #13. According to Malik his puppet Strings went crazy and locked up his emotions after killing his parents. It's not like he was going to tell the truth, especially when the truth is Strings only wanted to be the best mime ever...and failed.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer...I don't own any Anime, Manga, movies, books, or magazines.

Number of Acts: Four.

Status: Finished.

Date Written: Friday, June 30, 2006

Date Finished: Friday, June 30, 2006

- - - - - - - - - -

Act Two: Strings' Greatest Desire

Ahem. Now that you know a little more about our main character, let's get on to the reason this story was made.

Now, you are probably wondering "how".

"How did a small midget who never had his teenage growth-spurt become the stooge of an evil, criminal mastermind bent on world domination?"

"How did a man who's mother always fixed him sandwiches for lunch and gave

him snack-packs, brownies and other sweets every day of his life until he reached thirty become such a bad person?"

"How did a man with absolutely no facial hair, who still lives with his parents, who has a borderline eating disorder, who still watches Saturday Morning cartoons, who sleeps on his beloved Spider Man sheets every day, who only smokes five packs of cigarettes a day, who took out a lone just to buy milk, who's intimate life is so horrible he might as well become a religious leader, who is in the Guinness Book of World Records for having the most parts of his body pierced, who is a master at Dungeons and Dragons; become such a terrible person!"

It was all the fault of the world.

Yes, the world snatched away poor Strings' dreams and crushed them into the dust. All he asked for was to become the greatest mime ever. That's all. Strings' Greatest Desire: To be the best mime of all time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silent Doll**

By: Blood.Engel.Yuzuki

Summary: Based off Manga #13. According to Malik his puppet Strings went crazy and locked up his emotions after killing his parents. It's not like he was going to tell the truth, especially when the truth is Strings only wanted to be the best mime ever...and failed.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer...I don't own any Anime, Manga, movies, books, or magazines.

Number of Acts: Four.

Status: Finished.

Date Written: Friday, June 30, 2006

Date Finished: Friday, June 30, 2006

Number of Acts: Four.

Status: Finished.

Date Written: Friday, June 30, 2006

Date Finished: Friday, June 30, 2006

- - - - - - - - - -

Act Three: Crushed Dreams of a Mime-To-Be

It's true that Strings was probably the most unfortunate human being ever to grace the Earth.

Excluding Hiroto Honda, of course--I mean, how sad would it be to have hair like that!

...But what about Mako Tsunami? He smells like fish so no girls like him...

And there's Ryou Bakura, who has to deal with Yami no Bakura all the time.

...And Malik Ishtar...

As well as Anzu Mazaki because nobody likes her...not to mention that my spell check says that her name is Anus Mask...

Well, anyway, it doesn't matter who had the worst past or who's an Anus or whatever! After all, this story isn't about them! It's about a largely overlooked character whom my spell check has no problem with!

Now, off of this psychotic rant and back to the story. Strings was a poor old soul, and that is something that cannot be denied. Strings was just a lost soul in the crowd, and he had a dream. True, that dream was not as admirable as Martin Luther King Jr.'s but at least he had a dream, unlike some of the lazy bums whom I sometimes call my friends.

What was Strings' dream?

To become the greatest mime in the existence of mimes. Ever since that one orangutan (it's a kind of monkey people, stay with me here) invented the noble art of mimestry he had known--that was the job for him.

But his dreams were crushed, one dreadful day when he had gone out on the streets, begging hat in hand to perform his mime-ly duties and a certain rich CEO of Kaiba Corp. came walking by with his little brother.

It was then Strings knew his time had come...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silent Doll**

By: Blood.Engel.Yuzuki

Summary: Based off Manga #13. According to Malik his puppet Strings went crazy and locked up his emotions after killing his parents. It's not like he was going to tell the truth, especially when the truth is Strings only wanted to be the best mime ever...and failed.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer...I don't own any Anime, Manga, movies, books, or magazines.

Number of Acts: Four.

Status: Finished.

Date Written: Friday, June 30, 2006

Date Finished: Friday, June 30, 2006

- - - - - - - - - -

Act Four: Coming Face to Face with Destiny--I mean, Seto Kaiba

There he was, million dollar bills in hand, gravity defying trench-coat, large silver briefcase, slicked back brown hair, and a little brother to top it all off.

Strings' heart was beating faster than the pick-up truck that earned him his nickname all those years ago as his head turned to the frighteningly wealthy CEO.

Too bad for Strings. He didn't know of Seto Kaiba's vehement hate for anything that would have a normal person highly amused. Except for maybe Jounochi in a dog suit. Ha ha, good times.

And so, as Seto and little Mokuba walked by, Strings began portraying "The man in the box who couldn't get out".

...Do you remember that thing I said about Strings being in the Guinness Book of World Records for having tons of piercings?

Well, now would be a fitting time to tell you that Mokuba is afraid of guys with any sort of piercings at all ever since he learned first-hand that Pegasus has his nipples pierced.

Hey, you would be disturbed too. ...At least, I hope you would...

Well, you've probably seen this coming but when Mokuba's eyes established contact with Strings' form he let out a blood-piercing scream, therefore awaking his brother from his thoughts about work.

It's not that Seto Kaiba has to change the sheets at night whenever Mokuba gets creeped out, it's just that there are five things in this world that really piss him off.

One: Loosing.

Two: Being interrupted while thinking about work.

Three: Yuugi and his friends.

Four: Things and people that scare or kidnap his brother.

And Five: Hobos...and...Mimes.

The unfortunate Strings violated three things that piss Kaiba off. Namely, Number Two: interrupting Kaiba while he was thinking about work, Number Four: Scaring his brother, and lastly, Number Five: Being a mime.

After scolding Strings for ninety six minutes straight Seto Kaiba decided it was time to get back to thinking about work, and so he and the bawling Mokuba left Strings with echoes of the verbal beating of his life.

Not only that but people no longer indulged his unique style of mimeistry, as every time he even tried to get back into the miming gig he had memories of Seto's lingual abuse. Hence, he got an utterly terrified look on his face and everyone thought he belonged in the mental institution.

The fact that both he, and anyone who even considered being a mime do belong in the mental institution is beside the point.

The pain at loosing his one and only dream ever bore down upon him like a two-ton weight, and even looking at pictures of Pegasus modeling ladies underwear with his pierced nipples in the Sears magazines no longer gave him joy.

And so, he locked away his emotions, his feelings, and his desires. He became inhuman; he no longer slept, nor ate, nor moved from his spot in Domino Park. And in so doing becoming not only the servant of an evil villain hottie but also turning from the sad, sad man who needed to take a one-way trip to the Psychiatric Ward to the greatest, most infamous mime ever...

**: Owari : **

**Pesky Authoress Notes:**

BloodEngel: Sniffle. Sniffle. That ending made me cry. He finally got his dream but he had already locked himself away.

Yuzuki: Yet, it was locking himself away in the first place that made his dream come true. It's quite ironic, actually.

Strings: (does nothing)

BloodEngel: Ehh...what he means is, "review if you please and A) add this story to your favs. B) Add me, the author, to your favs. C) Check out my other stories or D) Flip me off and do nothing" yeah, that's what he means...

Yuzuki: Well, we'd better get out of here before Strings has to go duel the Pharaoh.

BloodEngel: Sigh. Yes, I suppose so.

Yuzuki and BloodEngel:  (walk away)

...The faintest of smiles came across Strings face as he watched the two Vampire girls walk away...


End file.
